The Best Enemy
by Twisted Little Star
Summary: Alicia and Warrington like to fight.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Harry Potter.

**Author's note:** Written for fanfic100, prompt enemies. Also, this is the first smut I've ever written. Yeah, I'm horrifically embarrassed.

Alicia Spinnet stared at Christopher Warrington through narrow eyes. "What do you want?" she demanded to know.

The Slytherin circled slowly around her, grinning lazily. "I think you know what I want, Spinnet."

"Well, you're not getting anything from me," she said firmly, avoiding his gaze.

"Is that so? Because I can distinctly remember you giving me anything I wanted. In fact, I believe you were begging me at times."

Her face was a mask of anger. "Fuck you, Warrington." She tried to walk away, but he blocked her way.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'd rather fuck you." Before she could react, his mouth was pressed to hers. For a moment she returned the kiss, then she remembered herself and pushed him away.

"Damnit, Warrington, I've told you to stay away from me," she said icily. "I dumped you for a reason, you know."

"And what may that reason be, my dear?" He was taunting her, and she knew it. Still, she was resolved to not let him provoke her.

"That you were – and probably still are – a cheating, lying bastard," she replied evenly. "And quite possibly a Death Eater, too."

"A Death Eater!" For the first time there was real emotion in his voice, but it sounded more like disgust than anything else. "Honestly, Spinnet, what do you think of me? I may be low, but I'm not _that_ low."

"You mean that?" Alicia was surprised. "Well, anyway, you're a Slytherin. You're the _enemy_." But in spite of the words her resolve was weakening, and they both knew it.

"Since when have you cared about that?" he asked her. "You were never the type to let old prejudices get between you and what you wanted. And you want me, don't you?" He smirked, and she felt her anger grow.

"Like I said, I dumped you. How can that mean that I want you?" The words were harsh, but she couldn't keep her voice from betraying her emotions.

"Because I know you." Suddenly he was much closer, closer than should have been comfortable, but she didn't really mind it…

"Oh, fuck it," she growled and kissed him passionately. She could feel him laugh against her mouth and knew that he was going to use this against her later, but right now there were other things that were more important. Like the feel of his body against hers, or kissing him as fiercely as possible…

Then he let go of her, and she let out a small moan of disappointment. He smiled, for the first time without malice. "Don't worry; I don't want to stop either. I just think we should move to a place were we won't be seen."

She nodded wordlessly and let him drag her away into a broom closet, putting a Silencing charm on the door as he closed it. "It's a bit small, maybe, but I'm sure it's big enough for our needs-"

He was interrupted by a sigh from Alicia. "You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" she muttered, before picking up where they had left off.

The broom closet was small, but that wasn't entirely a bad thing. They were pressed against each other, and she could feel Warrington starting to react to it. She smirked in the darkness and started kissing his neck while tugging at his shirt buttons.

"Fuck, _Alicia_-" he said breathlessly. She silenced him with a kiss, letting her hands wander over his chest. His breath hitched in his throat, and it was her time to laugh, huskily. The sound seemed to affect him strongly, as he pulled her even closer and let his hands slip under her shirt.

Soon both their shirts lay discarded on the floor. Warrington was kissing the top of her breasts and _sweet Merlin it felt so good_ and a moment later her bra was off too-

For a moment they paused for breath, both of them gasping and burning with heat. Then he started ripping at his trousers and Alicia was helping him, not wanting to wait a moment longer than she had to. The second they were down he kissed her fiercely again and unexpectedly slipped his hand inside her knickers. She moaned and pressed herself against him, wanting to get closer than what was actually possible. Gradually her moans rose to something closer to screams as he hitched up her skirt and pulled away her knickers, and then he was inside her and his hands were still working magic and _oh fuck!_

Afterwards, while she gathered up her clothes and used Reparo on her knickers, she heard Warrington laugh softly. Whirling around, she demanded, "What?"

"Oh, nothing, Spinnet." He grinned. "I'm just feeling really good. I guess it's true what they say; sleeping with the enemy is the best sex."

Alicia glared at him, but didn't reply, although she wouldn't admit even to herself that it was because she agreed.

"So," he continued, and suddenly his voice sounded much more serious. "Am I back in your good grace again?"

She regarded him with hard eyes, taking in everything about him: his Slytherin uniform, his devilish expression, his handsome, dark face. At last she gave him an answer.

"All right, then."


End file.
